Welcome To Manehattan
by Chaos Supernova
Summary: Six best friends have an unlikely reunion filled with a dash of humor, a teaspoon of drama, a pinch of romance, and a gallon of friendship! My first MLP fanfiction. Rated T because I'm the most paranoid person in all of Equestria.


Welcome to Manehattan

Chapter 1- Prologue

Sierra

"N-no fair!" Chibi Tiny bounces up and down, much like the basketball Clay Artiste's holding.

"Sorry, Chibi...Rocket! Pass!" He quickly passes the ball to Rocket Speed. With, well, the speed of a Rocket, he zooms down the court, wings flapping furiously, and chucks the ball at Comet Constellation. The basketball hit in the face, knocking Comet's glasses off.

"Hey! Rocket!"

Rocket grinned. "Shoulda been paying attention." Boys.

Comet bent down to grab his glasses. He brushed his dirty blond bangs out of his eyes. "You know I'm not a fan of basketball..."

"Suck it up, Comet. Even the girls are in on it."

Well, that was rude.

"Excuse me, but this _girl _just stole the ball from you," I deftly pick up the fallen ball and turn to pass it to the girls' third teammate, Celeste Glitter. Celeste uses her horn to guide the ball into the basket. She smiles smugly.

"WOOHOO! GO GIRLS!" Chibi hovers in the air for a few moments, using her tiny wings, before promptly falling back down again.

Rocket hoofpalms. "I can't take this anymore..." he mutters. Suck it up, Rocket!

Clay, having sportsmanship, goes over and congratulates us.

Yeah...those were the good old days.

…

We've gone our separate ways since we finished school. Each of us got our cutie marks. We grew older. Without each other.

Yet somehow, we all ended up in Manehattan that day.

I was there because I had a spot booked on _Dragon Tank_, the show where up-and-coming businessponies pitch their ideas to rich investors. My idea was _Sierra Mist_, a delicious soda named after me, Sierra Mist.

I didn't know what the others were doing there. I had yet to find out.

I had always wondered how the others were doing. We all had our different problems. For example, I knew Rocket has (had?) a bad situation at home. I wonder how he's doing.

Chibi was often bullied at school because of her smallness.

Comet was teased and called a nerd, a geek, and other things like that.

Celeste was a late bloomer, and couldn't use her horn very often.

Clay was still growing, and was very, very clumsy. Very.

And me? I had it better than the rest. I was pretty, with a long blond mane and tail, and I was smart enough. But I had dreams. Dreams I wanted so badly to fulfill.

In Manehattan, I knew I would get that chance. So when my application to _Dragon Tank _was accepted, I left Ponyville immediately. I had a bag I'd had packed for years ready.

When I got to Manehattan, I found an apartment to stay in, since I planned to stay in Manehattan for a while, at least until I could get my business started. The only condition was that I would have a roommate, which was fine with me. As long as they didn't snore.

I opened the door to my new apartment and surveyed my surroundings. It was pretty nice. It had one and a half baths, two bedrooms, an office space, and a kitchen/kitchenette. I peeked into the office space and saw...Chibi? Chibi? Chibi Tiny?

What?

Chibi gasped. "Sierra? Is that really you?" She ran up to me and inspected me. "Yep. You've grown!"

"I want to say you've grown too, but...you haven't."

Chibi sighed. "Yeah...but I can fly for longer!" She demonstrated this by hovering in the air for a few seconds. "See? Before I could only stay up for three seconds. Now it's four!"

I nodded. "Uh...congratulations..."

"Thanks! So, roomie, what brings you to Manehattan?"

"Well...you know how I was always going on and on about my dream being starting a business?"

"Uh huh?"

"I think if I try hard enough and play my cards right, that might become a reality,"

Chibi grinned. "That's great! I came to Manehattan so I could work on my anime. It's called _Ponies in Masks: The Hilarious Adventures of the Cute Crusaders._"

"Cool. Hey, have you been keeping in touch with anypony in our...group?"

Her face fell. "No...not really. Except for Clay. He and I...uh...we saw each other at the producer I went to pitch my anime idea."

Hmm... "Did you guys chat? Grab a cup of coffee? Anything?"

"We just sort of talked there, and you know, caught up on everything."

"Okay. I wonder how the others are doing..."

"Yeah. It'd be nice to know. Especially Rocket...I worried about him. And I still worry about him."

I winced as I thought of Rocket, and how...how he might be feeling, without...without anypony to support him. His parents weren't exactly...the best parents ever, if...if you get what I'm saying...

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I stood up and trotted over to the door.

When I opened it, I saw a very disheveled looking young stallion. A familiar looking one.

"Rocket?"

**So...that's the end. Please leave a review saying if I got any of the cities or facts about MLP wrong. I don't watch the show very often, I just like the fandom, so... It would be super KIND if you left a review, favorited, or followed! **


End file.
